When Naruto's Gone
by LIFELOVELAUGHREAD
Summary: Summary Inside. NarutoxHinata. [Told in HINATA'S POV]


Disclaimer: Never owned Naruto, Never will.  
**"**_**Lyrics**_**" ****Flashback or dream **'thought "Talking" _"Whisper" __Diary writing _**POV **_**Noises**_

**Summary: OK so this is my one-shot on NarutoxHinata. Told in ****Hinata's POV. Song Fic. Hinata is thinking in the rain. Visited by someone she hasn't seen for a while. **

**Hinata's ****POV**

I huffed a sigh and look out into the distance. I fell so cold and lonely… Ever since _He_ left. Everything went down hill.

Hanabi was made heiress.

Asuma died. Kurenai was in shock and depression.

Shino left for a 6 month mission AND never returned.

The list goes on. But one more thing I should add:

I was disowned. Almost heart-broken. Life going into a roller coaster. Kiba doesn't talk to me anymore. My life feels like its falling apart.

_**I always needed time on my own  
I never thought I'd need you there when I cry  
And the days feel like years when I'm alone  
And the bed where you lie is made up on your side**_

I remember one day. When he left the village to train. With that Ero-senin pervert. 2 years. Where is he now? Dead? Alive? Walking? Crawling?

A small smile cracks onto my face when I see that its raining. It hasn't done that in a while.

**Flash Back.**

"**Hinata" Neji said. Training was finished and I was having a small break. I glance up. "Y-yes Neji-nii-san" (sp?) I ask. **

"**Did you know Naruto was leaving the village today?" I frown and nod. Not bothered looking at him. I glance down at my feet.**

"**Go say good-bye" I head Neji say. 'What?!' I think. "Bu-bu-" "You wont see him for 2 years" he said while walking away. "Training is over" and he disappears inside somewhere. **

**I gain some confidence. He wasn't leaving for another hour right?**

**TIMESKIP**

**I smiled as I walked down the streets. I was going to see Naruto off. I clutched my special book tighter. No-one has seen or read it yet. It holds personal stuff. I adjust my back-pack. It has a gift in it for Naruto.**

**Not watching where I was going I fall and my dairy goes flying off some where. I gasp. "Hinata, you ok?" asks a voce. 'Naruto' I think. "H-Hai" I said squeaking and stood up. **

**There was an odd silence between us. Until I broke it. "N-Naruto-kun, I got this for you" I said while getting the gift out of my back-pack. "P-p-please don't open it until you're 15****th**** birthday" I say with-out stuttering. He smiles. "Thank you Hinata, I never really got a present before" I smile and a red blush adores my cheeks. **

_**When you walk away I count the steps that you take  
Do you see how much I need you right now**_

"**C'mon Naruto, let's go!" shouts the perverted teacher. "Right" he says. "Thank you Hinata, see you in 2 years" and with that he runs off. "I hope he reads the letter and likes the gift" I whisper to my-self. Forgetting my diary…**

**But before I leave I hear Naruto's voice say. "What's this?" I shook it off and kept walking…**

**Biggest mistake EVER!**

**End flash back.**

'Now someone has read it' I think while I jump out of my window. Im not allowed out much any-more. It was 10:06PM and I was in a short pale lavender kimiko. My long hair swaying behind me as I walk. People say I changed over the years. I blossomed into a beautiful young woman. Well I want to hear him say that. So at least I know.

It shows my curves and my chest. I hope off into the park. No-one was there.

_**When you're gone  
The pieces of my heart are missing you  
When you're gone  
The face I came to know is missing too  
When you're gone  
The words I need to hear to always get me through the day and make it ok  
I miss you**_

_**I've never felt this way before  
Everything that I do reminds me of you  
And the clothes you left, they lie on the floor  
And they smell just like you, I love the things that you do**_

When you walk away I count the steps that you take  
Do you see how much I need you right now

The rain beats down onto my skin. I feel alive. I start dancing losing my-self into the night sky. Unaware of a blond-haired blue eyed teen that just came back. Watching me. Until now.

"H-Hinata?" asks the voice. I turn around and see him. Of all people. I see that he is wearing the neck-lace I got him for his birthday. He accepted my feelings. He read my letter. Or so I thought.

"Hinata…I believe this belongs to you "he says while smirking a bit. He throws me my diary. Lock broken. I gasp. "Im sorry, once I read I couldn't stop. And" he said. He repaired behind me. "I loved the whole chapter on me" and with that he captures my lips in a kiss. I've waited for this moment for all my life. I had tears in my eyes. I missed him so much. Now he returns my feelings.

_**We were made for each other  
Out here forever  
I know we were, yeah  
All I ever wanted was for you to know  
Everything I'd do, I'd give my heart and soul  
I can hardly breathe I need to feel you here with me, yeah…**_

**I was bored. So here. Review. No flames.**


End file.
